1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of selectively controlling annual bluegrass and/or goosegrass in turfgrass.
2. Description of the Related Art
Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0392072 discloses a rice paddy herbicide which includes as an active ingredient 5-benzyloxymethyl-1,2-isoxazoline derivative compounds of following formula (I):
wherein, X1, X2 and X3 are each a hydrogen, a methyl group, a halogen group, a methoxy group or a nitro group (provided that all of X1, X2 and X3 cannot be a hydrogen at the same time); and Y1, Y2 and Y3 are each a hydrogen or a fluorine.
It has been already indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,210 and Japanese Patent No. 09,143,171 that the above-described 5-benzyloxymethyl-1,2-isoxazoline derivative compound as a paddy field herbicide is better than the isoxazoline derivatives of prior art in terms of safety of rice crops and when applied to soil it has herbicidal activity of controlling various types of weeds that are found in a rice paddy field such as barnyardgrass, Scirpus juncoides Roxb., Monochoria vaginalis Presl., Cyperus serotinus Rottb., and Sagittaria pigmaea Miq., etc.
However, other than as a herbicide for rice paddy field, there has been no other uses described in said documents for 5-benzyloxymethyl-1,2-isoxazoline derivative compound of the above-stated general formula (I).
There are two main types of herbicide being used, i.e., one for paddy field and the other for upland field. Depending on the place it is applied, the method and rate of a herbicide may vary.
The inventors of the present invention found that 5-benzyloxymethyl-1,2-isoxazoline derivative compounds, which had been reported to be a good herbicide for transplanted paddy rice, also had an excellent crop safety for upland crops, turfgrasses, and direct-seeded rice and controlled various important grass weeds; therefore, the said compound(s) are excellent selective herbicide(s) for upland crops, turfgrasses, and direct-seeded rice. As a result, the present invention has been completed.